modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 5674
20 października 2009 13 września 2012 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Elizabeth Snyder Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Casey Kasprzyk Adam Dusevoir Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 5673. « 5674. » 5675. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W domku na plaży, Katie przygotowuje się na spotkanie z załogą domu mody Forrester, robiąc na Billu oszałamiające wrażenie. On jest pewien, że Eric zgodzi się na ich ofertę, gdyż inaczej jego firma upadnie. Tymczasem w domku na plaży zjawia się Justin wraz z dokumentami dotyczącymi sprzedaży "FC". „Forrester Creations wkracza w erę Katie Logan”, oświadcza uroczyście Bill. W gabinecie Erica, on Donna, Brooke i Ridge przygotowują się do spotkania z Billem i Katie. Brooke nadal uważa, że powinni rozważyć umowę Spencera, ale Eric i Ridge są temu przeciwni. Stephanie wraca do pracy w "Jackie M.", a zebrani w jej biurze Jackie, Owen, Bridget i Nick zapewniają kobietę, że nie chcą, aby ona przepracowywała się. Do biura przychodzi Whip, wraz z wiadomościami o Billu i firmie Forresterów. Stephanie przyznaje przyjaciołom, że to prawda - Bill kupuje dom mody, ponieważ firma jest w trudnej sytuacji. Nick uważa, że jeśli Bill przejmie tak imperialną korporację jak Forrester Creations, oni mogą znaleźć się w tej samej sytuacji. Bridget tymczasem chce pozytywnie myśleć o swoich rodzicach i ma nadzieję, że Billowi nigdy nie uda się spełnić swoich niecnych zamiarów. Kobieta upomina Stephanie, kiedy rzuca ona tkliwy komentarz pod adresem Brooke, a z kolei Nick i Jackie zaczynają się martwić. Bill, Justin i Katie pojawiają się w biurze Erica, gdzie czekają na nich Brooke, Donna, Eric oraz Ridge. Najmłodsza Loganówna wydaje się czuć nieswojo. Pragnie ona, aby wszystko było dla nich wszystkich jak najłatwiejsze, ale Bill wprost pyta Forresterów, czy zamierzają przenieść firmę na nowy poziom, czy zaliczyć największy upadek w historii? Bill zleca Justinowi odtworzenie DVD z historią jego ojca w Spencer Publications. Nikt nie jest pod wrażeniem, a Katie mówi, że Bill próbował jedynie wskazać podobieństwa między ich firmami. Oboje z partnerem dają słowo, że nic poza osobami kierującymi nie zmieni się w firmie. Spodziewają się natomiast, że dom mody nie zazna więcej długów, korzystając z "parasola Spencera". Bill uważa, że oferta ta ratuje dom mody przed przegraną i wierzy, że Brooke zacznie przekonywać się do jego racji. Brooke przyznaje, że niektóre z nich mają sens, ale wiele z nich pozostaje do rozważenia. Bill, Katie i Justin opisują sposoby na akcje i korzyści, które oni, podobnie jak ich dzieci i wnuki, mogliby czerpać. Bill dodaje, że w tym pomieszczeniu jest tylko jedna osoba, której ufa jako przyszłemu dyrektorowi generalnemu - Katie, ponieważ będzie wobec niego lojalna i będzie miała na względzie dobro ich wszystkich. Brooke prosi Billa i Justina o odejście, aby mogli porozmawiać z Katie w spokoju. Po wyjściu mężczyzn, Brooke mówi wszystkim, ze według niej może im się udać, ale Katie będzie musiała robić dokładnie to, co ona powie. Zgadza się na uczynienie Katie dyrektorem generalnym FC, ale wszyscy będą w tym razem jako rodzina, wspólnie podejmująca decyzje i będąca lojalna tylko wobec siebie. Katie zapewnia siostry, że wciąż jest wobec nich lojalna i kocha je. Chce, aby firma odniosła sukces, podobnie jak pragnie tego Bill. Brooke ustala, że Katie będzie publiczną twarzą domu mody Forrester, ale to Ridge będzie podejmować wszelkie codzienne decyzje. Domaga się także, by wszystkie ważne spotkania będą się odbywały w biurach FC, a nie w głównej siedzibie Spencer Publications. Brooke pyta Katie, czy zapewnia im ona absolutną lojalność, na co młodsza z sióstr chętnie przystaje. Bill tymczasem wraca do biura i pyta Forresterów, czy mogą zawrzeć umowę. Ridge zgadza się, by Katie była dyrektorem generalnym FC, ale chce, by pozostała ich jedynym łącznikiem ze s Spencer Publications. Jackie znajduje Whipa w swoim biurze, gdzie Jones natknął się wcześniej na książkę z potencjalnymi surogatkami. Kobieta wyjaśnia, że Owen pragnie mieć dzieci, ale ona nie sądzi, że może mu to dać. Whio tymczasem stwierdza, że niektórzy ludzie posiadają niegasnące pragnienie posiadania dzieci, lecz nie on sam. Przyznaje, że posiada wiele niezwykłych pragnień, lecz nie ma wśród nich chęci posiadania dziecka. W biurze Stephanie, Nick przyznaje przed nestorką, że on również źle czuje się w związku z kryzysem Forrester Creations. Ona uznaje, że nie miałoby to miejsca, gdyby Eric nie pokładał swojej lojalności w niewłaściwym miejscu. Nick zastanawia się, czy Eric przystanie na ofertę Billa, lecz Stephanie nawet sobie tego nie wyobraża. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Whip Jones Kategoria:Bridget Forrester 5 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Nick Marone Kategoria:Bill Spencer Sr.